


Dissolved

by Wafflepiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflepiez/pseuds/Wafflepiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia leaves behind a bigger wake than he would ever think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolved

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do for my followers...
> 
> I made them cry. This is a bit tamer, in all honesty. Please follow @PrussianMemer if you want to see what I get up to...

The shift in the air was miniscule. But it was just enough to unsettle everyone in Europe.

Austria felt it first. He had his morning layed out in front o him, when he felt it. It made him very uneasy, like he had just lost something. It made him suddenly not hungry.

Austria had, actually, felt this before. He ran through all of his memories, wondering just _where_ this feeling had come from. He took a slow sip, realisation dawning on him.

He reached for his phone. He shook his head as he did so, somewhat scared. This couldn't be happening.

He dialed a number anyone and everyone knew well. It rang. And rang, and rang, and rang. Austria was elated when he thought the owner had picked up.

" _Kesesese! What's up?_ "

"Gilbert! Thank god-"

" _I obviously had better things to do than pick up the phone. Leave a message, ja? I'll come back soon._ "

Austria promptly ended the call. He dialed another number. This time, though, there was only one ring before the owner picked up.

" _... Roderich? It's bit early. What's wrong?_ "

"Ludwig. Your brother. Now."

" _Wh- Why? He's asleep, still. I heard you call him._ "

"Go."

Germany rolled his eyes. Austria tsk'ed him. He heard the other walk to his brother and knock on the door.

" _Oi. Gil. Wake up. Rode needs to talk to you._ "

"Go in the room, Lud."

" _... Gil? I'm coming in. God, this place is a mess. Smells disgusting in here. Oi, why are you sleeping like a plank? Weirdo. Come on. Wake up._ "

Austria could feel what was coming next. He heard Germany sit on the bed, probably beside his brother.

" _Oi Bruder, you're really cold. Hey. Open up. Oi. Ooi. Gilbert? This isn't funny, you know. Wake up. I'll make you run a lap for every minute you stay like this._ "

Austria furrowed his brows. Was Germany really being in denial? Honestly.

"Ludwig. You know what's-"

" _Shut up! He's fine! He's just alseep, Roderich! Come on, Gilbert, Bruder, wake up!_ "

The man on the other side was clearly in tears by now. Austria couldn't stand to listen anymore. He hung up.

He stood, abandoning his breakfast and books, opting to grab his jacket and pour his coffee into a thermos. He was almost out the door, when his shoulder was grabbed by a very angry looking Hungary.

"Oi, you goin' round to Germany today? I hope Gilbert's there, he has a date with my frying pan-"

"Gilbert- No, Prussia. Prussia has dissolved, Eliza."

"..."

Hungary went very calm. Her eyes went very dark. She was trying to compute what this meant.

"... You mean, like... Dea-"

"We cannot really say that. We are nations, we don't "die". Humans die. Nations dissolve, or disassemble."

"Gilbert was never really a nation nowadays, though..."

Roderich sipped his coffee.

"If we go now, we can take the fast train over there. Can you drive? I expect quite a few phonecalls."

Hungary dropped her frying pan unceremoniously, grabbing her coat instead.

"Of course. Let's go."

 

Austria was right. His phone was buzzing the whole time, and on the train. Everyone seemed smart enough not to call Germany about it.

" _Oi. Piano-Bastard,"_ Said Romano at one point, _"Has he really carked it, or is Feliciano spouting bullshit again?_ "

"It's true, Lovino."

" _Wait, what?_ "

"You and your brother are free to come to Austria. We will have a meeting for people who want to come."

" _... We'll be there soon. Ah, wait. Fratello wants to go to Germany. Can he do that?_ "

"Of course. We can let close friends and family into Germany."

 

France called. He seemed a bit too calm about it all.

" _Oh. It's true, then?_ "

"I wouldn't be lying about something this serious. We will hold a meeting to decide what to do."

" _As expected of the diplomatic Austria, isn't it? You can really get yourself together if you try, can't you?_ "

"Francis, is that an insult?"

" _It's whatever it wants to be._ "

There was silence for a moment.

" _... We have lost a member of our trio, huh? I'll call Tonio about it._ "

"Thank you."

 

News had gone far by the time Austria and Hugary reached the train station. As he sat down, his phone went off with an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

" _Yes, good day. Is this Roderich-san's phone?_ "

"Ah, Kiku. A rare call from you."

" _I know. So... Is it really true? Not just another rumor from Korea?_ "

"It's true, Kiku."

" _... I see. Yao-kun._ "

By the sounds of things, the Asian powers were all in the same room. Austria could hear the chatter and responces.

" _What, aru?_ "

" _It's true._ "

"..."

". _.. Thank you for your time, Roderich-san. I will come on behalf of all of us. I expect Ludwig is in a bit of a state?_ "

"I can only assume."

" _Alright. I'll see you soon._ "

 

The train chugged along, as thoughg it knew the urgency of what was happening. Austria felt himself continually get pulled into the lull of sleep. Hungary had dozed off anyway.

They arrived, and were met with a group of nations who can entered the country. Austia walked to them, Hungary following close behind.

Italy, France, and Spain had begun talking amongst themselves. Italy looked very red in the face.

"Hello, everyone," Austria called out. He got their attention.

"Ah, bonjour! What a shame that we meet under such depressing circumstances."

"Francis... Could you please tone down a little bit? You might upset someone."

Italy spoke out quietly about France's upbeat demeanor.

"... I'm sorry. It's hard to find a light in situations like this."

"Come on," Said Hungary, "We go to Lud's house, right?"

They nodded. Italy was busy texting someone as they walked.

"Ah, Roderich... My brother is at your house. A lot of people are, apperently. Are they allowed inside?"

"Of course. Elizabeta."

"Ah?"

"Could you go back and give them updates on what we're doing?"

"But I just got here..."

"Please."

"Fine."

Hungary, as promptly as she entered, turned on her heel and began back to the train station. The rest of them continued to Germany's manor.

"... Oh, that's my phone. Scusami."

Italy want off to the corner, talking very fast and in Italian. It must have been his brother.

"... Ciao, Fratello..."

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, just that there are... A lot of people there. Oh, there. Here's a picture."

It looked like a world meeting. Romano had climbled one of the (very expensive) statues outside of his house, and had taken a selfie with a more compact world meeting in the photo.

"... They picked my hydrengas..."

Anyone who was involved with Prussia at all was there. It was kind of... Strange. It was a lot of people, after all.

"... For one little albino man? It's interesting what we think."

France had appproached them from behind. Italy sniffled.

"... Let's continue on."

Spain spoke up for the first time. He walked onwards, shaking his head. France followed, with Italy and Austria walking behind him.

"When Hungary arrives, she says she'll give a big report to everyone."

"Good girl. Oh. Here it is."

It was a manor. A bit too big for two- Er, one person. It had an air of chill around it. The conregation didn't want to go in.

Italy stared crying.

They entered without knocking. Thhe foyer was fine, as spotless and as clean as ever. Bickest were still out, Austria reachign the conclusion that this is what had happened before Germany had recieved his call.

The lounge was a mess. The room was torn up like an animal had run through. Italy clung to Austria, and for once, he didn't mind.

They followed the trail of destruction to the slightly ajar doorway of Germany's room. Austria stopped everyone.

"Francis and I can check on Ludwig, right? Feli, Antonio, please check in Gilbert's room."

They nodded. Italy and Spain went together to investigate the room further down the corridor. France and Austria knocked on the door.

"Ludwig. We're coming in."

"I suggest you don't."

His usually smooth voice was very squeaky. It seemed that the death had spraked a release of emotions from him. How unatural.

"Big Brother Francis can comfort you-"

"Don't you dare call yourself that in front of me ever again, Francis."

This comment made France enter the room. Austria tried to stop him.

It was as tidy as ever. Bed perfectly made, everything in its place, not a spec of dust.

And a lumping mass of sobbing German muscle lying on the rug.

"Ludwig..."

Austria decided that now was not quite the right time for his usual "Tough Love" tecniques. He knelt beside him, and gave him a hug.

"... Why did he have to go like this? So... Uneventfully."

"I don't think we'll ever know, Lud. Come on, sit up.Gather yourself together."

Austria pointed to France.

"Get this boy some water."

"Yessir..."

Ludwig sat up and wiped his face off on his shirt. He took a deep breath.

"Feliciano and Antionio are looking at the body. I hope you don't mind."

"...He just looks like he's asleep..."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I really never understood the fuss over dying nations."

"It's not like a great power in Europe has really died though, right?"

"... You don't remember the Holy Roman Empire, do you?"

"The what?"

Everyone decided to come back to Ludwig at that moment, France handing him the water, and Italy ruunning into him at full speed.

They both started crying again.

"Stay here, you two. I need to go see Gilbert."

"It's not too happy looking in there, for the record," Spain added quietly. Austria walked out.

Spain was right. The room smelled of death and sorrow, and the man of the hour had been layed out in the middle of his bed. He did look rediculously calm, as though he was just meditating. Austria wiped his eyes. Was it just him, or did he look a little bit faint? As in transparent. He shook his head, doubitng the lighting in this room.

As unceremoniou and rude as it was, he sent a text to Hungary about it. Her responce was prompt. Austria put his phone away, and took a seat beside Prussia.

"... I'm sorry. The last thing I said to you... Was not nice. If I had known that that was my last communication with you..."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He stood, and left the room.

 

 

"Are you sure that he's not just... asleep?"

The funeral was a very simple affair. Most of the nations were unable to see him by now. Even to Italy, he was just visible in the dim light.

It was dim, thankfully, the sky a mottled grey like Prussia's hair. A drop of rain slid down Italy's curl. It made him shiver.

The casket closed. It sunk. It was buried. Germany sniffled as he threw the first handful of dirt over. Half of the gathering did so as well, before Austria, Germany and Japan began burying him. The dark oak was quickly buried six feet under the ground, and mostly everyone left.

 

Germany, Italy, Japan, and Austria were left. Austria noticed that they all had soemthing behind their backs. A final offering?

Germany put his own dog tags on top of the gravestone.

"There is no reason to fight right now. If I come to get these, tell me off..."

Italy brandished a small flag. The Prussian one. It looked very, very old.

"Ah, do you remember? You gave me this when you first saw me! I always kept it hidden, though. I made a prromise on it that I'd give it back to you in the end."

He quickly ran away, Gerrmany following him and calling his name.

Japan walked off to the side, too, and prooduced a small sapling.

"What kind of tree?"

"He did always enjoy looking at the sakura when he came around. I figured he could do with one out here."

"Will it even grow in our climate? Was this legal?"

"I had mister England enchant it a little bit. It should grow, and blossom."

"I'd enjoy coming here in the springtime to watch with him."

"When it grows fully, we should set a date of it."

"Indeed."

 

 

Somewhere, on the small farmlands, a small, albino child finds a baby bird wearing a rusty, worn irron cross. He takes them home.

 


End file.
